Harry Potter à l'école des sorciersYaoi version
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: Fic dédié à Vert Emeraude! Voici la saga de J.K Rowling en version yaoi. Sûrement ce qu’elle aurait écrit si elle avait mon esprit tordue ! !
1. Au bon soin des Moldus

**Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

**Auteur: Amy Hiwatari**

**Base: Harry Potter, Beyblade, SDA et FF:U**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hétéro, Surnaturel, Action, Aventure.**

**Résumé: Voici la saga de J.K Rowling en version yaoi. Sûrement ce qu'elle aurait écrit si elle avait mon esprit tordue !**

**Disclameur: Les persos et les lieux appartienne à: J.K Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien et aux créateur des deux manga.**

**Dédicace: Je dédie cette fic à Vert Emeraude.**

**Au bon soin des Moldues.**

Un vielle homme à longue barbe et habillé bizarrement tenait une genre de petite bouteille. Il se trouvait dans une petite rue, près de Londres. Comme par magie, les lumières des réverbères entraient l'une après l'autre dans le petit flacon. Le regard bleu du vielle homme se porta sur un chat tigré qui longeait le mur.

« Je savais que vous étiez là, Mm. Mac Gonagal. »

Le chat prit l'apparence d'une vielle femme habillé d'une longue robe en velours et un bonnet pointu.

« Professeur, Mm. Black est-elle déjà arrivée ?

Non, pas encore Minèrva. Sa va être dur pour elle d'arriver sans être suivit par les disciples de vous-savez-qui.

Oui Albus, je le sais, mais…Mais Severus la protège, non ?

Peut-être Minèrva mais laissons lui le temps d'expliquer tout à son Mari. Je pense que le roi serra de notre côté.

Oui surtout si à cause de vous-savez-qui, son frère Sirius est en prison. »

À la fin de sa phrase, les deux personnes pouvaient distinguer une sorte d'ange, avec un bébé dans les bras, descendre du ciel. Ses longs cheveux blonds volait au rythme qu'imposait le vent, ses yeux bleu gris était mi-clos à cause de la brise fouettant son visage pal. Elle arrivait sur la terre ferme en faisant claquer ses tallons sur le macadam.

« Ah ! Mm. Black, vous êtes enfin arrivé ! dit le vielle homme.

Excusez moi, Albus. Aragorn a eu du mal à tout comprendre.

Se n'est rien, Aria. Lina va bien ?

Oui. Elle c'est endormit lorsque j'ai survolé le manoir Malefoy. Répondit Aria.

Êtes-vous folle ? cria Minèrva, Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez survolé au dessus des toits ennemi !

Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais attaqué, Professeur ! Je le connais mieux que qui conque sur cette planète ! »

Alors que les deux femme continuaient de se disputer au sujet de la sécurité du bébé, un brouhaha se faisait entendre dans le ciel. Quelque minute plus tard, on pouvait distinguer une moto volé dans le ciel. Elle arriva sur terre en faisant grincer ses pneus sur le sol bétonné. Sur la machine se tenait un homme de très grande taille, 5 m à peut près, assez enveloppé. Il tenait en mains un bébé qui gazouillé tranquillement en dormant.

« Excusez moi du retard, Professeur. Dit l'homme ;

Se n'est rien, Hagrid. Aria à aussi était retardé.

Harry est pressé de retrouver sa sœur jumelle…

Oh…tout de suite… répondit Aria. »

Albus prenait le dit Harry dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers une grande maison, suivit d'Aria.

« Albus, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là ! s'écriât Minèrva, Ce sont les pire Moldues que j'ai jamais vue !

Je les aurait bien gardé mes je suis surveillé par les disciples de Vol…Vous- savez-qui.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifiez, Miss Malefoy ! dit le vielle homme.

Allons nous vraiment les laisser ici ?

Oui, Minèrva. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste. »

Il posait la couverture où se trouvait Harry devant une porte, vite suivit d'Aria qui posait celle contenant Lina. Hagrid émit un genre de reniflement bruyant et Albus lui dit:

« Ne pleurez pas, Hagrid. Ce n'est pas un « Adieux » c'est juste un « Au revoir »

Oui, je sais. C'est juste qu'il vas me manquer, Répondit tristement Hagrid.

Oh, Allons, Hagrid. Nous le reverrons dans 10 !

Je sais, Aria. Mais 10 ans c'est longs ! »

Albus déposait une lettre sur le drap d'Harry et souffla:

« Bonne chance Harry et Lina Potter. »

Les quatre personnes partaient chaqu'un de leurs côtés: Aria en volant, Hagrid partait avec sa moto volante, Minèrva en chatte et Albus disparaissait comme par magie.

**À suivre…**

**Voilà le premier chap de ma fic. SVP riview pleaze ! **


	2. Une vitre disparaît

**Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

**Auteur: Amy Hiwatari**

**Base: Harry Potter, Beyblade, SDA et FF:U**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Hétéro, Surnaturel, Action, Aventure.**

**Résumé: Voici la saga de J.K Rowling en version yaoi. Sûrement ce qu'elle aurait écrit si elle avait mon esprit tordue !**

**Disclameur: Les persos et les lieux appartienne à: J.K Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien et aux créateur des deux manga.**

**Dédicace: Je dédie cette fic à Vert Emeraude.**

Une vitre disparaît.

Un jeune garçon dormait paisiblement, serrant contre lui le corps d'une fille lui ressemblant fortement. Il était réveillé furieusement par des coups tambourinant contre la porte et une voix sévère:

« Allez ! Hurla la voix, Debout bande de fainéant ! »

Pour la forme, le jeune garçon grognait. Il portait sa main sur sa chevelure ébène désordonné et l'ébouriffait encore plus. Il saisissait ses lunettes rondes noire et les posaient sur son nez. Il clignait des yeux puis les ouvrait enfin, laissant voir de magnifique orbes vert émeraude, la couleur de l'espoir. Il passait lascivement sa main sur son front, dévoilant une cicatrice, en forme d'éclair, sur son front doré. Il reportait son attention sur la forme étendue à ses côtés, puis la secouait doucement. Elle grognait également puis ouvrit les yeux pour laisser voir un lac aussi vert que ceux du jeune brun. Elle levait la tête et attrapait une mèche de cheveux au brun qu'elle s'empressait de mettre derrière son oreille. Elle avait aussi une cicatrice sur le front mais en forme de croissant de lune.

« Pourquoi tu ma réveillés ? grogna-t-elle.

- Parce que tante Pétunia nous l'a ordonné !

- Je la déteste cette vielle pie !

- Moi aussi, Lina ! Allez, lè…

Il était coupé dans sa phrase par un brouhaha qui se faisait entendre au dessus de la pièce et on pouvait entendre:

« Cousin, cousine, debout ! On va au zoo pour mon anni ! »

La dite Lina soupirait puis se levait en attrapant l'autre personne avec elle. Elle ouvrait la porte et elle se faisait déjà bousculer par un gros balourd et tomba en arrière sur le matelas qui reposait dans le placard sous l'escalier car elle et le jeune garçon dormaient dans ce petit espace lugubre. Ils arrivaient enfin à sortir de la pièce sans se faire pousser par un crétin ambulant. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans la cuisine, un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine les dévisageait. Ses yeux vert les regardaient avec méprit et son front recouvert d'une touffe de cheveux chatîn et cerné par la haine. Il disait d'un ton froid et sec:

« Lina, pose les couverts sur la table et toi, Harry, tu vas préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Oui, oncle Vernon, dirent à l'unisson les deux enfants. »

Ils s'activaient à faire les taches ordonnés puis quand le déjeuné était fini, ils suivaient tout le petit monde dans le salon où se trouvaient par terre une tonne de cadeaux plus gros les un que les autres.

« Voilà, mon p'tit agneaux ! Dit tante Pétunia.

- Il y en a 36. Je les ai compté moi-même !

- 36 ? Mais l'an dernier, il y en avait 37 ! Hurla un certain gros balourd.

- Oui, mais cella sont plus gros ! répliqua Pétunia.

- Je m'en fiche qu'ils soit plus gros !

- Tu sais quoi, lorsque nous serons au zoo, nous t'achèterons deux autres cadeaux, ça te vas mon p'tit agneaux ? »

Lina et Harry regardaient la scène avec jalousie. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de cadeaux. Leurs parents étant décédés dans un « accident de voiture ». (NDA: Mais oui, on y crois tous !)

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous devant la voiture grise. Avant que Harry et Lina n'entre dans la voiture, Vernon leur dit:

« Une chose bizarre, et vous êtes privé de nourriture jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! »

Lorsque tous le monde avait attaché ses ceinture de sécurité, la voiture démarrait enfin vers le zoo de londres. Arrivez à destination, ils allaient voir directement dans la section des reptiles. Ils s'arrêtaient devant un vivarium où se trouvait un python royal. Ce dernier était tranquillement entrain de dormir. Le dit p'tit agneaux s'exclamait:

« Papa, fait le bouger ! »

Vernon se mettait à frapper contre la vitre en criant au serpent de bouger. Ne voyant aucune réaction, Dudley, qui n'était rien d'autre que le gros balourd, se mettait lui aussi à tambouriner la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'e Harry criait:

« Il est endormit !

- Il est pas marrant, répliqua Dudley en partant. »

Lorsqu'il était sur qu'il était juste avec sa sœur, il reportait son attention sur le reptile en disant:

« Excuse le, il ne sait pas se que c'est d'être là, enfermé dans une cage, en voyant des visages hideux défiler pendant une journée. »

Le serpent levait la tête et regardait Harry.

« Wouah, Harry regarde ! cria Lina.

- Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Le python émit un sifflement acquisent.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à un serpent. Tu as grandit où ? »

Le reptile lui montra une pancarte, à côté du vivarium.

« Je vois, dit Lina, élevé en captivité, nous aussi nous n'avons pas connue nos parents.

- Papa, Maman, venez voir ce que fait le serpent ! »

Dudley bousculait Harry et Lina puis se coulait à la vitre. Lina et Harry regardaient leur cousin avec haine, et là, comme par magie, la vitre disparut, laissant tomber Dudley à l'intérieur et le python sortir. Le serpent s'arrêta devant le frère et la sœur et dit:

« Mercccccccccccccccccccccccci.

- Je t'en pris, dirent ensemble Lina et Harry »

Dudley se leva puit essaya de sortir et c'est avec effarement qu'il se rendit compte que la vitre était de nouveau là. Il se mit à la frapper de toute ses force en criant et c'est la que sa mère, Pétunia, le remarqua. Elle se mit elle aussi à tabasser la vitre alors que Lina et Harry riaient comme des loirs. Vernon les regarda avec méprit et ils se turent.

De retour à la maison, on vit Pétunia entrer avec un Dudley trempé, enroulé dans une serviette, et un Vernon, tirant Harry et Lina par les cheveux. Il les plaqua contre la rampe de l'escalier et hurla:

« Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est la vitre…

- Elle a disparut comme par magie, termina Lina. »

Vernon enferma les deux jeunes gens dans le placard en disant:

« La magie n'existe pas, jeunes avortons. »

**A suivre…**

**Voilà un autre chap de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**

**Annonce: Je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes chapitres ! Y'a-t-il un volontaire ?**

Dreydrey : Merci pour l'encouragement et au prochain chap !

Kaly Nigellus : Merci de lire ma fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Fegnasse : Merci pour tous et à la prochpleine !

Bon à la semaine prochaine bizous !


	3. Ron, Hermione et Amy

**Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

**Auteur: Tit Ange 57.**

**Base: HP, Mew Mew, Beyblade, FMA, SDA et FF: U.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour, Action, Lemon, Yaoi !**

**Couple: HPDM et d'autre qui seront dévoilé au fil de l'histoire.**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf: Amy, Kim, Aria, Pauline, Lina, Jean Pierre, Arthur et Mattew.**

**Résumé: Voilà ce qu'aurais écrit J.K Rowling si elle avait mon esprit tordue ! **

**P.S: Je passe directement à la rencontre dans le train, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas, si oui, je mettrais les autres chapitre entre.**

**Ron, Hermione et Amy.**

Harry et Lina était tranquillement entrain de parler quand un rouquin les interrompit:

« Excusez-moi, y'a plus de place nulle part, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Mais bien sur, répondit Harry »

Tout heureux, le rouquin s'assit en face du Survivant. Il avait l'air pitoyable. Il avait un visage couvert de tache de rousseur, des yeux bleu inexpressifs, une veste brun clair affreuse, une chemise raillé en dessous et pour couronner le tout, un jeans miteux.

« Au fait, dit le nouveaux, Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Moi Harry, Harry Potter ! Et elle c'est ma sœur Lina, répondit-il en montrant la beauté qui lui sert de sœur.

-Alors vous…vous avez vraiment une…une…

-Quoi ? demanda la brune.

-Une cicatrice ?

-Oh oui, répondirent les jumeaux en levant chacun leurs franges pour dévoilé les marques sur leurs peaux.

-Wouaw. »

Un chariot remplit de bonbons passa devant le compartiment du train et une vielle femme demanda:

« Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit Ron en sortant de sa poche un paquet de bisquit préparer sûrement par sa mère.

-On prend le tout, dit subitement le brun en sortant de sa poche une poigné de gaillon.

-Wouaw ! »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Les trois jeunes gens mangeait leurs sucreries tranquillement. Harry prit une boite bleu aux bordure doré et questionna:

« Ce ne sont pas de vrai grenouille ?

-C'est une sortilège, répondit le rouquin la bouche pleine, et puis, ce qui compte, ce sont les cartes ! »

Harry ouvrit la boite et une grenouille en chocolat sortit de son paquets, regarda le brun, le rouquin et la fille puis sortit sur la fenêtre, monta dessus et fut éjecté du wagon à cause du vent.

« Ah dommage, d'habitude elle font un seul grand bon !

-J'ai Dumbledor ! s'exclama Harry en regardant sa carte.

-J'en ai au moins six de lui !

-Il a disparut…

-Tu croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait rester planté la toute la journée ! »

Un bruit attira l'attention du brun sur les genoux de Ron. Dessus se trouvait une boite de bonbons rouge aux rayure blanches d'où dépassait un petit corps poilus.

« Je te présente Croutar, il est pitoyable !

-Oui un peu.

-Pitoyable ? Pitoyable et infecte ! s'écrias la voix de Lina.

-Tu dors plus, tite sœur ?

-Nah !

-Mon frère m'a apprit un sort pour le rendre jaune, vous voulez voir ? dit Ron pour faire l'intéressant.

-Oui pourquoi pas… »

Le rouquin allait jeter le sort quand une fille brune entra dans la pièce.

« Vous n'aurais pas vu un crapauds ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville à perdu le sien. Oh tu fait de la magie, s'exclama-t-elle, voyons voir ça !

-Soleil, jonquille et mimosa ! Que se gros vilain rat soit colorier en jaune de la tête au pied ! »

Le seul effet que le sort fit était d'éjecté la boite de bonbon où se trouvait le rat. La jeune fille eu un air supérieur en disant:

« Tu appelles ça « jeter un sort » avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite ! Moi, je n'ai jeté que des sort faciles, ça à marché à chaque fois ! »

Elle allait s'asseoir en face d'Harry et pointa sa baquette vers lui.

« Voyons voir…Oculus réparo ! »

Une feuille miniature sortit de la baquette de la fille et disparut dans les lunettes du Survivant. Celui-ci enleva ses lunettes, regarda Ron puis sa sœur et les remit sur son nez.

« Nom d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Lina Potter.

-Et toi tu es…

-Ronpf Wespfley…

-Enchanté…Vous devriez mettre vos robe de sorcier, le train est bientôt arrivé ! dit-elle en se levant, elle se retourna vers Ron, Au fait, tu as une tache sur le nez, tu le savais ? Juste là ! »

Elle sorti et Ron porta sa main sur son nez. Alors que Lina s'étirais, un chaton tricolore sauta sur les genoux de Ron en ronronnant. Celui-ci fut surprit et une jeune fille de leurs âges entra dans le compartiment.

« Videl ! Je suis vraiment navré, mon chat ne tien pas en place !

-C'est pas grave ! Mon nom est Ron Wesley !

-Moi c'est Harry Potter et elle c'est ma sœur Lina !

-Enchanté, répondit la brune.

-Oh, moi c'est Emilia Black.

-La fille du roi ?

-Exacte ! Bon je vais y aller, mes amis m'attende, à très bientôt j'espère ! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers Ron et prit son chat, les trois personnes la détaillèrent. Elle avait de long cheveux bleu nuit attaché en deux couette don deux mèches plus clair encadrait son visage fin, une peaux diaphane, de grand yeux vert noisette, une poitrine assez pulpeuse et légèrement volumineuse, un corps fin et de grande jambes fine. Elle portait une jupe plissé, des chaussette blanche lui arrivant au genoux, un pull en V noir don le col d'une chemise blanche dépassait impeccablement, une longue veste noir avec, brodé sur le côté, le seaux de Poudlard. Elle se releva avec son chat dans le bras puis sortit.

« Wouaw la classe qu'elle a ! dit Lina en se levant suivit par les deux autres. »

_**A suivre…**_

Amy(moi quoi !):- Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Alors je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelque problème avec mon PC donc j'ai du attendre.

Drago:- Des problème, mon œil !

Amy:- Tais toi ou je te met avec Rogue !

Harry:- Au lieux de vous disputer, si tu répondait au RaR ?

Amy:- Oui, bonne idée !

**Ewilan Potter:** Merci Oui moi aussi je trouve que ça y ressemble beaucoup mais c'est le but recherché, non ? Aller,à la proche pleine ! Je te fait de gros bisoux ! A la prochaine riview !

**Lilu malfoy-potter:** MerciAlors comme ça tu veux la suite ? Et ben tu la ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Je te fait plein de poutou ! A plus et aux prochain chapitre bisoux !

**Tinkerbell Snape:** Oui c'est vrai que c'est plutôt marrant, surtout qu'avec Lina, Harry doit se sentir moins seul ! Et en plus, y'a notre bô couple préféré ! Alors voilà ta suite et j'espère qu'elle te plairas et que tu continueras à me lire ! Salut !

**ANNONCES POUR EWILAN POTTER ET LILU MALFOY-POTTER: Pour les corrections des chapitres, je vous propose ceci: à partir du prochain chapitre, j'enverrais ce chapitre à Ewilan Potter et le suivant serra pour lulu malfoy-potter et ainsi de suite. Si cette solution ne vous plait pas, dites le moins et nous aviserons.**

**Petite question:Vous voulez un Lemon dans HPAEDS ? N'oubliez pas qu'ils n'ont que 11ans mais si vous voulez un Lemon dites le et vous l'aurez!**

Alors je vous dit à bientôt et en partant, profitez en pour mettre une petite riview, c'est en bas à gauche !

Bisoux !

Amy.


End file.
